No Petting
by EspecialSnowflake
Summary: Random Prideshipping fluff. The gang is at the park, and Yami starts petting Kaiba. Much OOC-ness, cute and fluffy (at least I think so).


The whole Yu-Gi-Oh! gang (including secondary characters) plus Kaiba and Mokuba was off at the park. Yami (who has his own body for purposes of the story) had made Kaiba and Jounouchi promise they wouldn't fight. After getting ice cream, they looked for a large tree to lie below.

Kaiba was currently watching Yami eat his ice cream. Yami loved ice cream. Every time the couple had a date, they'd have ice cream. Not that Kaiba minded. Yami eating ice cream was an adorable sight. He'd close his eyes, enjoying the flavour, with a childishly content smile.

Only when Yami finished eating his ice cream he noticed he was being stared at. He looked at Kaiba.

"Staring at people is rude, you know," Said Yami with mock offense. Kaiba smirked.

"I can't help it, you're too cute eating ice cream." He brought his head a little closer to Yami's. Yami pouted.

"I'm not _cute_."

"You're not helping yourself." Kaiba brought his head down to kiss Yami, letting out a small surprised yelp when Yami quickly slid an arm behind his back and up his neck and used the other to stop him.

"Ah-ah." Yami smirked, and started stroking Kaiba's hair. The CEO blushed softly.

"Yami, no," Kaiba groaned, weakly trying to break free from Yami's hold. He heard Yami gasp with mock hurt.

"You don't like my petting, Seto? I'm offended."

"No, it's not that - we're in public, anyone could see us." Kaiba sighed.

"So kissing me at random in public is alright but petting isn't?"

"Kissing is a short act. This is…" Kaiba was starting to struggle to keep his blush from his face. He was sure Yami shouldn't be petting him in public, but it felt so good.

"Seto, we're a couple. People will expect us to get touchy." Yami shifted them to a more comfortable position under the tree, so that he could rest his head on Kaiba's shoulder while petting him. Kaiba let out a frustrated whimper.

"Yami, I'm Seto Kaiba. I'm not _supposed_ to get touchy."

"And yet I always break all of your defenses."

At this point the rest of the gang was watching the interaction with snickers and giggles. Yami was leaning against Kaiba while petting him with a content smile, and Kaiba was blushing and looked like he was trying very hard not to enjoy the petting. Kaiba shot them a death glare but it did nothing because it just didn't fit his situation.

"Yami - please stop." Kaiba gave it a last try.

"Nay, my dear. I'm going to keep petting you until you let yourself enjoy it. That is, unless…" A sly smirk played on his lips. Kaiba narrowed his eyes, this never ended well.

"Hmm?" He decided it couldn't get worse, so he gave it a shot.

"Unless… _you_ pet _me_ instead."

"Yami…" Kaiba sighed. It _had_ gotten worse. Ra, he hated being wrong.

"Aw, you're not even going to give it a try?" Yami leaned more against Kaiba's arm.

"Yami, I'm not supposed to-" Kaiba's words were interrupted when Yami started rubbing his head against Kaiba's arm. Plus, he had that anime face where the eyes are closed and the eyelashes are glimmering and the mouth is an upside down triangle.

"Come on, Kaiba-boy, give it a try! Pet meeee!" Kaiba's blush deepened. Yami only used the nickname given to Kaiba by Pegasus when he really wanted something from Kaiba, and that wasn't as often as you'd think. I leave Kaiba's face to your imagination. The CEO sighed in defeat.

"Alright, _fine_." He conceded. He then thought he should have surrendered earlier, because Yami actually _squealed_ in joy and leaned to rest his head against Kaiba's chest. Kaiba wrapped an arm around Yami's shoulders, and used the other to stroke Yami's hair.

"Mm, nice…" Yami purred upon the feeling, letting out a contented sigh. Kaiba rolled his eyes, finally allowing himself to enjoy it and letting a small smile on his lips.

Maybe this petting thing wasn't so bad after all.

* * *

A.N.: Okay, so my mind randomly spat out a moment of Yami rubbing his face against Kaiba's arm and making him blush the other day, and I ended up thinking about the petting thing to complement it and I thought the moment was so cute and funny and I just had to write it down, and it evolved into this. I didn't edit it so it's probably a bit bad, but eh.


End file.
